rowsona_arkfandomcom-20200214-history
Synopses
Campaign 1 Session 1 They party meets at a tavern in Kotel called the Wishing Bird and participate in a few activities. One half watched the fight pit while others played dice games in the corner of the tavern. after the fight pit two of the party members Tuscan and Griffith follows the champion up to her room to steel her winnings only to be caught in the act. trying to escape they are cornered by a middle-aged man who works for the guard and quickly apprehends our heroes. because of this Jack had to bust them out by making a deal with the sheriff to catch a man named John Williams, who they have to catch in two weeks or for fit their lives. After that they decided to visit the zoo to see if these rumors of a blue dragon were true. After sitting in the stands for a while viewing the festivities a horde of undead storm the city of Kotel and let loose all the animals inside releasing a country sized horde of dangerous creatures into the wild as well as some humanoids. The party escaped with a child named Ann and a mission to warn the neighboring cities and deliver a letter to Barnaby Haggens in Baston. Few days pass and the party finds themselves in a city called Banshire where Adris meets an old business partner of his father, Brandon Wholedare. Some time passes and it becomes frighteningly clear that a horde of undead of 300 zombies was headed their way to eat the population. The party with the help of Brandon sets up to defend against the horde and manages to defeat the horde but not without some losses. Session 2 The party travels with the now homeless village citizens of Banshire to the city of Virhust, where they meet Rayken Stewart the lord and land owner of the city. Adris reunites with his childhood friend D'nis and after some negotiations with Rayken by Brandon the village citizens are allowed to stay on the border of the city while being provided with supplies. The Party themselves were allowed to stay in the Silver Gaint Inn thanks to Adris's and D'nis status as nobles. The party split up to do different things within the city, while Adris and D'nis Go around town to do some shopping and to find out what need doing, Tuscan and Griffith go to the lower districts to find something fun to do. Tuscan and Griffith find out about a tavern called the Ogre's Barnacle and how the man running it is in dept to the Red Man. While on the other side of town Adris and D'nis discover that children are going missing randomly from the times of 4-8 p.m. After regrouping the party decides to investigate the missing children and discover that a tall man with a long nose stopped by The Ogre's Barnacle and asked for where he can find the orphanage. The party meets up with an info broker named Rodrick and he tells them this man went out into the forest to where they give chase. The party finds out that the man was a group of Goblins in disguise. and quickly dispatch them and interrogating the head of the group for info. Turns out a Green hag is taking the children for some reason and the party makes a plan to trap her in a magic cage when she comes for the next kid. After successfully capturing the Hag the party receives a reward for her and some time off. The party uses this time off to meet an informant of the Red Man to find out more about him. Only for Griffith to mistake the informant for the Red Man himself starting a bar fight that ended quickly with a thunder wave. Session 3